Un nuevo Amanecer
by Bellalphine Black
Summary: La familia es lo más importante y Sirius se da cuenta de esto después de ser salvado de Azkaban por su familia a la cual despreció toda su vida, luego de recuperar su libertad y a Harry, tratará junto a los Black de prepararlo para la vida que le espera no solo como el Niño-que-vivió, sino también como heredero de dos antiguas y nobles casas Potter y Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Un** **nuevo** **Amanecer**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente intento escribir con ellos.**

 **Capitulo 1: Fraguando planes inmediatos**

La antigua y noble casa Black, hogar de la ilustre familia Black, importantes miembros de la alta sociedad mágica de Inglaterra, y una de las más ricas y antiguas familias mágicas se encontraban hoy reunidos en lla Mansión Black, claro los pocos miembros que aún vivían o no han tenido un destino trágico, mientras que el mundo mágico celebra la derrota del señor oscuro, Lord Voldemort, la familia Black se reúnen para discutir el destino de su familia.

En el estudio familiar se encontraban ya, Arcturus Black III actual cabeza de la familia Black, junto a su esposa Melania,a su alrededor estaban Cygnus Black, su esposa Druella y su hija Narcissa los acompañaba.

Arcturus estaba consternado con el destino que en su tiempo gran familia había tomado, primero la muerte de su hijo Orion y la esposa de este Walburga y luego su querido nieto Regulus muerto también, y por último su nieto Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban junto a su prima Bellatrix, nunca antes la familia Black habia estado tan desmoralizada y derrumbada, todo por culpa de ese infame señor oscuro, pensaba Arcturus.

-Bien familia, creo que llego el momento de reinventar a la familia Black, estoy coincidente de que hemos cometido muchos errores, principalmente yo permitiéndoles unirse a ese maldito mestizo que se hacía pasar por Lord.-Dijo Arcturus en un tono que no da lugar a réplicas, sin embargo, Cygnus no se iba a quedar callado como bien era conocido

-No entiendo el porqué de tu discurso Arcturus, no podemos lamentarnos por el pasado, talvez y si fue un error seguir al señor oscuro pero debemos estar contentos de al menos, aún podemos levantarnos de nuevo.-

-Creo que es el momento de replantearnos nuestras creencias como familia, hemos perdido mucho en esta guerra, nuestra familia ya casi desaparece, a este paso no tendrá un próximo heredero de nuestra noble y antigua casa, y con ello perderemos todo un linaje.-

-¿A que te refieres con replantearnos nuestras creencias? .- dijo Druella quien había estado escuchando atentamente las palabras de Arcturus

-Exactamente a lo que estás pensando querida Druella, nuestro linaje se está viendo empañado por una capa de locura que ha ocasionado todo este desenlace fatal, el primer paso que tomaremos será sacar a Sirius de Azkaban, sinceramente no sé cómo esa orden del maldito Dumbledore puede creer que mi nieto sea un espía de ese mequetrefe de Voldemort.

-No digas su nombre Arcturus.- dijo Melania.

-No tenemos porque temerle a un mestizo con ínfulas de sangre pura Melania.-

-¿Cómo pretendes que saquemos a Sirius de Azkaban? .- Dijo Cygnus

-Pues he enviado a los abogados de la familia a que revisaran su caso, y me han informado que no se le ha brindado un juicio a Sirius, y pues ya ordené, que comiencen a tramitar una solucitud al Wizengamot para que se le brinde un juicio a Sirius, ya que por Bellatrix nada se puede hacer, si obsesion por el señor oscuro la ha condenado.-

-Mi pobre hija.- dijo Druella

-¿Cuando recibirás información de los abogados?.-dijo Cygnus

-Lo más probable es que mañana ya tengamos noticias acerca de Sirius, no quiero que mi nieto pase mucho tiempo en ese lugar infernal.

-¿Entonces Sirius volverá a ser el heredero?.-preguntó Narcissa, hablado por fin

-Ese es el plan, también pretendo que Andrómeda vuelva a formar parte de esta familia, en estos tiempos en que nos hemos visto mermados no podemos permitirnos separarnos de los últimos miembros de la familia, por mucho que nos fastidie su marido sangre sucia.-comentó Arcturus mientras volvía a sentarse pues ya llevaba un rato parado, y ya no tenía treinta años y la edad comenzaba a pasarle factura.

-¡Yo no quiero saber nada de esa traidora a la sangre!-dijo enérgico Cygnus

-Tendrás que lidiar con ello querido Cygnus, al fin y al cabo es tu hija y tu nieta, y no tenemos más opción, o acabaremos desapareciendo.

-Que sepas que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esto Arcturus.- resopló Cygnus

-Te acostumbrarás querido Cygnus, así como todos los demás, al fin y al cabo somos Black y nuestro nombre seguirá imponiendo respeto en el mundo mágico sin importar que.

-¿Tú hablaras con Andrómeda?-preguntó Druella, sin mostrar signos de agrado o desagrado por la noticia de su hija

-La contactaré tan pronto, como consigamos el juicio de Sirius, teniendo a Andrómeda con nosotros será más fácil convencer a Sirius de que se quede con la familia.- respondió Arcturus

Estuvieron un rato más discutiendo la situación de Sirius, los elfos les trajeron té y galletas, y sin darse cuenta ya era tarde.

-Me retiró, he dejado a Draco demasiado tiempo solo y aún es muy pequeño.-anunció Narcissa, mientras se despedía de sus padres y tíos

-Por supuesto querida, pasaré a visitarte mañana para ver a mi nieto.- dijo Druella en voz empalagosa

-Por supuesto mamá.-

-¿Haz logrado contactarte con la tía Cassiopeia?.- Pregunta Cygnus a Arcturus

-Lo intenté, pero bien sabes que cuando se dedica a sus inventigaciones, en rara ocasión contesta.-

-Esperemos que regrese, padre no ha querido volver de Transilvania y talvez los haya visitado en su excursión.

-Sería bueno que le escribieses a Pollux, preguntándole por Cassiopeia.- dijo Arcturus, dándole esa tarea a Cygnus, pues su relación con Pollux no era muy buena

-Le escribiré lo más pronto posible y creo que nosotros también habremos de retirarnos, mantenme informado de los avances con el caso de Sirius.- se despidió Cygnus, tomando del brazo a su mujer, dejando solos a Arcturus y Melania.

-¿Crees que todo salga bien?.-preguntó Melania a su marido

-Por supuesto que si querida, y si no es así el mundo entero conocerá la furia de la más noble y antigua casa Black.

 **Bueno este es mi primera historia, intentaré actualizar todos los días, si no se puede será cada dos días, espero que les guste mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo Amanecer**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente intento escribir con ellos.**

 **Capitulo 2: Encaminando el futuro**

Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black se encontraba preparando el desayuno para su esposo e hija en el momento en el que llegó el correo, le abrió la pequeña ventana a la lechuza color pardo y procedió a retirar el sobre que tenía atado, tras darle unos dulces la lechuza partió sin esperar respuesta, cabe mencionar que al ver el remitente la sorpresa de Andrómeda fue inmediata, pues la carta venía de nada más y nada menos que de su tío abuelo Arcturus Black III actual jefe de la familia Black, y del cual no había sabido nada tras haberse escapado con su esposo y ser repudiada por su familia, después de comprobar que la carta no tenía ningún maleficio, procedió a leerla.

 _Querida Andrómeda_

 _Me dirijo hacia usted hoy, con profundo pesar por los eventos sucedidos recientemente, estos me han hecho recapacitar y darme cuenta que la familia es lo más importante, por años nuestra familia y nuestro nombre ha sido un estandarte, y hoy nos hemos visto con la moral desecha pues como bien sabrás tu hermana Bellatrix y tu primo Sirius se encuentran en Azkaban._

 _He llegado a la conclusión de que la separación dentro de nuestra familia solo nos hace vulnerables, por ello te escribo hoy, para pedirte te reúnas con nosotros, tú familia en Black Manor para hablar de la situación, se que probablemente tengas tus dudas y como buena Slytherin debes tenerlas, pero te escribe un anciano que quiere ver a su familia unida en sus últimos años, ya hemos perdido suficiente con la guerra reciente._

 _Si tu respuesta es positiva, te esperamos mañana a la hora del té._

 _Mis buenos deseos_

 _Arcturus Black III, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y Jefe de la más antigua y noble Casa Black._

Cuando Andrómeda terminó de leer esto, su cara mostraba toda la sorpresa, nunca ni en sus más locos sueños, pensó que su familia la contactaría y menos aún su tío abuelo, aunque tal vez los años como el bien dijo lo hayan ablandado, porque no hay otra explicación, lo que no se explicaba es como su padre había permitido que Arcturus la contactara, pues la última vez le había dejado claro que la desconocía como su hija. Sin embargo sentía curiosidad por lo que se trataría en la reunión del día de mañana.

Pensativa la encontró Ted Tonks al bajar a desayunar listo para el trabajo.

-Dromeda, ¿te encuentras bien?.- le pregunto Ted a su esposa, luego de estar un rato en la cocina sin que ella se percatase de su presencia, al no contestarle, le tocó el hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

-Ehhh...Que sucede Ted-

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti, te estaba hablando y tengo algún rato en la cocina, pero al parecer estabas muy ida para darte cuenta cariño.- le dijo Ted a su esposa con dulzura

-Lo siento cariño, acabo de recibir esta carta de mi tío abuelo Arcturus y me sorprendí muchísimo.- le dijo esto tendiéndole la carta que le había enviado Arcturus

-Wow!-Exclamó Ted, sorprendido.-Nunca pensé que tu familia te contactará, han pasado algunos años ya y ninguno se hizo presente, se me hace muy extraña esta carta, ¿tienes pensado asistir?.-dice Ted

-La verdad no lo sé, por una parte, creo que si lo debería de hacer, los Black son orgullosos por naturaleza el que mi tío abuelo me haya escrito esto significa mucho, creo que iré y si pasa algo con lo que esté en contra pues regresaré inmediatamente.- le dice Andrómeda a su marido intentando tranquilizarlo, pues ella también siente nerviosa por el posible reencuentro con su familia y ella.

-Pues si tú lo dices, solo espero que no suceda nada en ese encuentro.-

Dicho esto Andrómeda procedió a darle el desayuno a su marido mientras, se dirigía a despertar a su pequeña Nymphadora, tratando de dejar de lado el asunto de su familia por un momento fuera de sus pensamientos.

/

En el Ministerio de Magia una conmocionada Amelia Bones, intentaba entender cómo era posible que se haya encarcelado a Sirius Black sin un juicio previo, eso era inconcebible, por supuesto que ese asunto sería llevado al Wizengamot, y no por obra de ella, si no del ejército de abogados de la familia Black, lo cual sorprendió enormente a Amelia, pues era bien sabido que Sirius fue repudiado por su familia.

-Señorita Bones, cree usted posible enviar las notificaciones al Wizengamot lo más pronto posible, ya han pasado cuatro días desde el encarcelamiento de mi cliente, y la ley dice que no se puede detener a alguien más de 6 días sin un juicio.-dijo Jason Cattermole uno de los abogados de la familia Black

-Estoy consciente de eso señor Cattermole, haré todo lo posible para que se abra una sesión de emergencia lo más pronto posible.

-Bien, ya sabe donde contactarme, espero su favorable respuesta.-se despidió Cattermole

No tendría que estar pasando por esto si los insensatos de Crouch y Dumbledore, le hubiesen brindado un juicio a Sirius Black.-pensaba Amelia Bones, mientras enviaba citatorios de emergencia a los miembros del Wizengamot.

/

Melania Black, antes Macmillan, se encontraba en su habitación en la mansión Black arreglándose para la reunión que la familia tendría dentro de poco, cabe decir que estaba emocionada, ella más que nadie había incitado innumerables veces a su marido para que recapacitara, y se pudiese dar esta unión en su familia, pues con su hija Lucretia viviendo en Francia eran pocas las veces que los podía ver, claro que le había sugerido a su marido mudarse, pero él insistía en que solamente cuando pudiese pasar el mando de la familia a su heredero lo haría, ella no era una amante de muggles ni nada por el estilo, pero hallaba innecesaria una guerra como la que acababa de pasar, que lo único que dejó fue desolación y pérdidas para el mundo mágico, por ello quería que Sirius fuese liberado, ya que su marido al fin podría descansar sus últimos años, teniendo a alguien que se encargue de los negocios y de ser él cabeza de la familia.

Una vez termino de alistarse Melania bajo las escaleras hasta el salón azul, donde solían tomar el té, para esperar el arribo del resto de la familia, ella siendo la anfitriona ya había dado la orden a los elfos de servir el té a la hora indicada, en el salón ya se encontraba su marido leyendo una carta con mucha concentración.

-Buenas tardes, querido.- saludó Melania

-Buenas tardes.-contestó Arcturus

-¿Haz recibido noticias acerca del caso de Sirius?.-

-Justamente me acaba de llegar esta misiva Cattermole, donde me indica que el día de mañana se reunirá el Wizengamot para el juicio a Sirius, ya que pasado de mañana tendrían que dejarlo en libertad por falta del mismo.- respondió Arcturus, mirando las llamas de la chimenea

-¿Eso quiere decir que tal vez mañana ya tengamos devuelta en casa a Sirius?.- habló Melania con ilusión pues a pesar de que su nieto huyó de casa muy joven, ella siempre estuvo pendiente de él, al menos sin que su marido se enterase.

-Esperemos que sea así, querida, tendremos que estar preparados con un medimago, aunque fueron pocos días los que estuvo ahí, ese lugar horrible pudo haberle causado algún daño.- expresó Arcturus con voz lúgubre

-No te preocupes cariño, me encargaré de eso.- mientras Melania acababa de decir aquello, escucharon y vieron la chimenea iluminarse y aparecieron Cygnus seguido por Druella, quien como siempre parecía que algo apestaba por su mueca constante.

-Buenas tardes.- saludaron ambos

-Buenas tardes Cygnus.. Druella.- saludó Arcturus, mientras Melania les asentía a ambos

-Invité a Andrómeda a reunirse con nosotros hoy, y si es que asiste, por favor Cygnus compórtate.- Arcturus dijo esto mientras los veía sentarse

-Al menos pudiste avisarme con anticipación para hacerme a la nada agradable idea, espero que al menos venga sola y no con ese hombre.- expresó Cygnus todo esto con desdén claro en la voz

-Si viene con él te comportarás igual, y espero que utilices menos ese tono de voz y más cuando llegue tu hija.- Al acabar de decir esto la chimenea volvió a encenderse y apareció Narcissa junto al pequeño Draco al cual traía en brazos

-Buen día familia.- saludó Narcissa, y se acercó a saludar a su madre y a Melania con un beso, mientras los demás le respondían, la chimenea volvió a encerderse y esta vez quien tanto habían esperado apareció.

-Buenas tardes, lamentó la tardanza.- saludó Andrómeda, quien venía junto a la pequeña Nymphadora.

-Bienvenida Andrómeda, toma asiento por favor.- saludó Arcturus, sonriéndole a su sobrina nieta

-Oh.. hija pensé que no te volveríamos a ver.- dijo Cygnus despreciativamente

-No le hagas caso a tu padre Andrómeda, me alegro de verte hija, y a mi nieta también.- dijo Druella viendo fijamente a la niña

-A mi también me da gusto verte madre, aunque nunca me espere que fuese en esta circunstancias.- explico Andrómeda

-Te ves bien Dromeda, y tu pequeña también.- dijo Narcissa en tono cariñoso

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti Cissy, el pequeño Draco es hermoso-

-Gracias hermana-

-Llamaré a Silly para que se haga cargo de los niños, mientras tomamos el té.- anunció Melania, mientras llamaba a la elfina.

-Silly por favor lleva a los niños al viejo salón de juegos y entretenlos un rato.- dicho esto la elfina tomó al pequeño Draco y a Nymphadora y los llevó al salón de juegos dejando solos a los señores que hablaran.

-Bien.. te preguntarás el porqué de esta invitación Andrómeda.- dijo Arcturus esperando su reacción

-Realmente si, no creí que después de los acontecimientos anteriores estarían interesados en mí.- expresó Andrómeda sus inquietudes.

-Querida, como bien sabes en los últimos tiempos nuestra familia se ha visto mermada por diferentes situaciones que tú bien conoces y que no trae al caso discutirlas ahora, quiero dejar eso atrás, ya estoy viejo y realmente no me apetece seguir en disputas familiares que no nos llevan a ningún lado, más que a la desaparición de nuestra familia, es por eso que pretendo retomar nuestras relaciones, que tú sepas que eres aceptada como miembro de esta familia y que recibirás la protección que todo miembro de la familia recibe para ti y tu familia por supuesto.

-También estamos haciendo todo lo posible, para liberar a tu primo Sirius de Azkaban, tú tío fue informado hoy de que su audiencia será mañana mismo, pues no ha recibido un juicio hasta la fecha.- dijo Melania a Andrómeda que los miraba fijamente, sopesando la situación.

-Y no tienes que preocuparte querida, nadie tomará o dirá nada en contra de tu familia.- esto último lo dijo Arcturus mirando a Cygnus, el cual resopló y rodó los ojos.

-Muchas gracias tío, me alegra que estos tiempos oscuros, al fin nos estén dejando cosas buenas.-

Se mantuvieron un rato mas hablando y poniéndose al día, en especial las mujeres, mientras se bebían el té y los buñuelos que los elfos habían traído, quedando de acuerdo en verse al día siguiente en el juicio de Sirius, para brindarle apoyo.

Mientras se despedían, y Silly traía a los niños, los demás miembros de la familia pudieron darse cuenta de las habilidades de metamorfomaga que poseía Nymphadora.

-No veíamos un metamorfomago desde la difunta Callidora Black, es bueno ver que la sangre Black sigue produciendo herederos fuertes.- anunció Cygnus, denotando orgullo y dejando de lado el obvio desprecio que había demostrado toda la tarde.

-Así es, padre.- dijo Andrómeda, aliviada de que su padre, mostrara al menos un poco de benevolencia para con su hija.

Sin más todos se retiraron, esperando que el día siguiente les trajera buenas noticias y el inicio de un nuevo resurgir y amanecer para la casa Black y todos sus miembros.

 **Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, el próximo al fin será el juicio de Sirius, y muy pronto Harry estará con nosotros.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, si tenemos suerte mañana.**

 **Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nuevo Amanecer**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente intento escribir con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 3: El juicio**

Un gélido y escalofriante ambiente rodeaba a Sirius Black y no era para menos, se encontraba en Azkaban por lo que a él le parecía una eternidad, Sirius se encontraba destrozado, haber perdido a sus amigos por lo que él pensaba era su culpa, y haber descubierto la traición de la rata asquerosa lo tenían devastado, no acabando de completar su cuadro de desolación el pensar en su ahijado, el pequeño Harry, quien había quedado huérfano, hacía que su dolor simplemente aumentara, el hecho de que los dementores disfrutaran de su dolor y lo hicieran sentir cada vez peor era solo la cereza del pastel.

Sirius sabía que probablemente pasaría el resto de su vida pagando por un crimen que no cometió, así como sabia que todas las pruebas lo señalaban como el culpable, solo sus amigos podrían abogar por él y lamentablemente ellos ya no estaban, Remus era un licántropo y por su condición nadie le creería, claro si es que este pensaba que era inocente, lo cual dudaba y no lo culpaba, todo lo incriminaba.

En medio de su dolor, Sirius escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de su celda, y entraban dos aurores.

-Prisionero Sirius Black, será llevado para comparecer en su juicio frente al Wizengamot.- le dijo uno de los dos aurores

-Vamos Black, levántate no tenemos todo el día.-le dijo el otro auror, que al ver que no se levantaba, se acercó y lo instó a ponerse de pie, mientras el otro auror se encargaba de encadenarlo para transportarlo al ministerio.

Sirius realmente no sabía que estaba pasando, el creyó que no le brindarían el derecho a juicio y más aún después de que Dumbledore y Crouch lo habían declarado culpable. Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya se encontraban en el ministerio, haciendo camino hasta la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las sesiones del Wizengamot.

/

Mientras tanto, en el atrio del ministerio de magia inglés llegaba la familia Black, todos los trabajadores los miraban, pues era raro ver a los miembros de esa familia juntos, los Black expertos en ignorar a los indeseables hacían su camino con rostro imperturbable hasta la sala de sesiones del Wizengamot, a espera al juicio de Sirius, al llegar afuera de las grandes puertas de la sala que se mantenía cerrada aún, se encontraban todos los abogados de la familia encabezados por Cattermole, quien presurosamente, se acercó a informar que el juicio iniciaría en breve.

-Espero que esto acabe hoy, y llevarnos a casa a Sirius inmediatamente, mi pobre muchacho, ha de estar destrozado.- decía Melania esperando que sus palabras se hicieran realidad y que su nieto quedase libre de los cargos que se le imputaban.

-Tranquila querida, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien hoy.- expresó Arcturus manteniendo la compostura como todo buen Black lo haría.

Estuvieron parados en silencio por un rato más, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y les permitieron entrar, luego de unos breves momentos los miembros del Wizengamot en pleno hicieron acto de presencia, acompañados de la ministra de magia Millicent Bagnold, y el jefe de magos Albus Dumbledore, todos se sentaron a la espera de que el secretario de la ministra, iniciara la sesión.

-Damos inició a la sesión de emergencia del Wizengamot, con motivo del juicio de Sirius Orión Black, por los cargos de traición a James y Lily Potter, ser miembro del grupo llamado mortifagos trabajadores del señor oscuro conocido como Vol...Voldemort, romper el estatuto del secreto y por último ser causante de la muerte de Peter Pettigrew junto a 12 muggles. El acusado será traído a continuación y se expondrán las pruebas en su contra.- cuando acabó de decir esto el secretario de la ministra, entraron dos aurores, llevando entre ellos a un muy sucio y confundido Sirius Black.

Los aurores sentaron a Sirius en una silla que estaba ocupada para los acusados en el medio de la sala y procedieron a encadenarlo a la misma.

-Señor Sirius Orión Black, como se declara usted de los cargos que se le imputan.- procedió Amelia Bones, encargada de presidir el interrogatorio en lugar de Bartemius Crouch.

-Ino... Inocente.- respondió Sirius con dificultad y voz rasposa, por haber estado varios días sin utilizar su voz. Mientras todos los miembros del Wizengamot comenzaban a hablar y comentar entre ellos la reciente respuesta de Sirius.

-Al declararse inocente el acusado, se procede a presentar las pruebas recolectadas en su contra, y a continuación la defensa podrá presentar las pruebas a favor del acusado.- Informó Amelia

-Tenemos la declaración del señor Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, quien asegura, haber sido testigo de que el señor Sirius Orión Black era tomado como guardián secreto de James y Lily Potter, además la declaración del grupo de aurores que se presentaron la noche del 31 de octubre en el valle de Godric, quienes es aseguran encontraron a Sirius Black en la escena del crimen riendo como desquiciado y con su varita en mano llamando a Peter Pettigrew, además el grupo de aurores entrevistaron a algunos muggles que escucharon a Peter Pettigrew gritar que Sirius Black era el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James Potter e implorar que no lo matase. Estas son las pruebas que el cuerpo de Aurores presenta recopiladas del cuerpo de Aurores en el caso de Sirius Black, puede proceder la defensa.- anunció Amelia Bones

Cattermole, junto a 2 abogados más pasaron al frente, y se dirijieron a los miembros del Wizengamot.

-Señores miembros del Wizengamot, en las pruebas antes presentadas por la Señorita Bones, solicitó sea eliminada la declaración del grupo de muggles que dicen haber escuchado al señor Pettigrew arremeter en contra de mi cliente, pues como bien dicen las leyes ningun muggle puede comparecer en un juicio de mago. Además solicitó el uso de Veritaserum para la declaración de mi cliente.- anunció Cattermole con voz segura y firme, consciente de que no podía mostrar debilidad.

Al momento que termino de hablar, se escucharon algunos miembros del Wizengamot protestar por sus solicitudes, hasta que la ministra llamó al orden.

-Se aprueba el uso de Veritaserum, para el detenido, y se accede a eliminar esa parte de la evidencia.- Tras decir eso de uno de los laterales apareció otro auror con un frasco de Veritaserum para poder tomar la declaración de Sirius.

Dos aurores junto a Amelia Bones procedieron a darle a Sirius el suero de la verdad y esperaron unos segundos hasta que hubiese hecho efecto, Amelia volvió a su lugar y se preparó para el interrogatorio.

-Por favor, el acusado, diga su nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento.- dijo Amelia para comprobar que Veritaserum esté funcionando

-Sirius Orión Black, 3 de noviembre de 1959.- respondió Sirius inmediatamente

-Bien, ¿cómo se considera el acusado respecto a los cargos que se le imputan?.- preguntó Amelia nuevamente

-Inocente.- El Wizengamot entero comenzó a murmurar, pues estaban sorprendidos

-¿Fue usted el guardián secreto de los Potter?.-

-No, no fui su guardián secreto.- declaró Sirius , e inmediatamente Dumbledore se levantó y objetó

-Eso es imposible, James y Lily dijeron que Sirius sería el guardián secreto yo soy testigo.-habló Dumbledore, Amelia pidió silencio en la sala y siguió el interrogatorio

-¿Quien fue entonces el guardián secreto de los Potter?

-Peter Pettigrew, fue su guardián secreto, cambiamos lugares por sugerencia mía, ya que pensé que yo sería la opción más probable y nadie pensaría que Peter era el guardián.- dijo Sirius con voz afectada, mientras todo el mundo no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¿Es o fue seguidor del que No-debe-ser-nombrado?.- preguntó nuevamente

-No lo soy.- respondió Sirius sin vacilar

-¿Asesinó usted a Peter Pettigrew como venganza, junto a los 12 muggles que se encontraban en el lugar?

-No, yo no maté a Peter, y el no está muerto simplemente huyo, después de realizar la explosión a toda la calle matando a las personas que se encontraban ahí, luego se cortó un dedo para hacer creer que había muerto e inculparme a mí por sus delitos cometidos.- dijo Sirius de corrido y con un poco de angustia y rabia en la voz al recordar todo lo que había hecho Peter, traicionandolos y encima huyendo como el cobarde que es.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente, y todo está claro, el Wizengamot pasará a deliberar.- anunció Amelia Bones, quien estaba muy sorprendida con las recientes declaraciones de Sirius, así como todo el resto del Wizengamot

-Quienes crean que el señor Sirius Black es inocente, levanten la mano.- Amelia espero y observo que casi todos levantaban la mano, solo pocos no lo hicieron

-Creo que todo está claro, señor Sirius Orión Black, es usted declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaban, puede reintegrarse en la sociedad mágica cuando usted así lo disponga y reciba una disculpa de parte del Ministerio de Magia inglés por no haberle ofrecido un juicio inmediato.- anunció la Ministra Bagnold al ver la respuesta de todos los miembros.

En ese momento Sirius lloró al ver que había sido absuelto y no tendría que volver a ese horrible lugar, los autores procedieron a desencadenarlo, y lo llevaron por la misma puerta que ingresó, hacia la oficina de los aurores, donde le ofrecieron las duchas del cuerpo de aurores para que se pudiese adesentar antes de salir del ministerio, lo cual hizo con mucho gusto, aunque muy rápidamente ya que quería salir del ministerio lo antes posible, al volver con la misma ropa que tenía antes de que lo encarcelaron se dio cuenta que había bajado mucho de peso en los días que estuvo encerrado pues su ropa le quedaba holgada, volvió a la oficina de aurores donde le devolvieron su preciada varita, y se encontró en pleno con los abogados de su familia, y con su familia al pleno, a quienes no había visto en el juicio, pues pensó que nada más le habían brindado la ayuda de sus abogados por solidaridad al que en su día fue el heredero Black, pero se había equivocado, ahí estaban sus abuelos, su tío Cygnus junto a su esposa Druella y Andrómeda, quien le sonreía alegremente.

Sirius se acercó dispuesto a agradecer la ayuda que le habían brindado, pues nunca pensó que su familia lo estaría ayudando después de haberlo repudiado tantos años atrás, por esa misma razón le extraño ver a Andrómeda junto a ellos, pues era bien conocida su historia con sus padres.

-Querido, me alegro mucho que hayas sido dejado en libertad, no dude ni por un segundo de tu inocencia.- le dijo su abuela Melania, viniendo a su encuentro, abrazándolo en el proceso.

-Muchas gracias abuela, a mi también me alegra ser libre nuevamente.- respondió Sirius conmovido, pues si bien odiaba a su familia, su abuela nunca se había portado mal con él y la extrañaba muchísimo.

-Ven hijo, ven saluda al resto, todos estábamos muy al pendiente de tu caso, desde que tu abuelo, decidió que deberíamos ayudarte.- declaró Melania, arrastrando a Sirius

-Sirius, me alegra mucho que se haya comprobado todo este malentendido.- le dijo su abuelo extendiéndole la mano

-Gracias abuelo, creo que debo darte las gracias por eso, la abuela me esta diciendo que fuiste tú quien tuvo que ver en eso.- dijo Sirius agradecido, mientras saludaba a Andrómeda y a sus tíos.

-No te preocupes hijo, ya hablaremos de eso en casa, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar entre ellas que te vea un medimago antes que nada, ya luego lo demás se irá dando.- anunció Arcturus

-No te preocupes abuelo, ya puedo yo ir a mi casa, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y a todos por estar aquí hoy.- dijo Sirius pues no creía que debería volver a la que por tanto tiempo fue su casa

-No digas tonterías, el futuro heredero Black debe estar en su hogar, siendo atendido por su familia, así que no se hable más.- declaró Arcturus dando por terminado el asunto.

Luego de eso todos se dirigieron hacia el atrio del ministerio, mientras Sirius pensaba que llegaba el día donde volvería a su hogar, a la mansión Black.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento la tardanza, pero ya Sirius está libre y tendrá que recuperarse, antes de ir a por Harry. Nos leemos el día de mañana.**

 **Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nuevo Amanecer**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente intento escribir con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 4: Reiniciando una vida**

Los miembros de la familia Black, arribaron a la mansión de la familia, la residencia oficial de Arcturus y Melania, e inmediatamente comenzaron a organizarse, Melania se ocupó de avisar a Morty el elfo en jefe de la mansión que llamase al medimago familiar, mientras ordenaba a Silly que comida para Sirius.

-Querido, sube a tu habitación de siempre, está tal como la dejaste, tan pronto como llegue el medimago lo llevaré a tu habitación para que te revise.- dijo Melania a Sirius mientras este le sonreía tristemente, pues había extrañado a su abuela

-Por supuesto abuela, yo me adelanto, muchas gracias.- le respondió Sirius, mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras hacia la que en su tiempo fue su habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación un montón de recuerdos de su niñez en esa casa lo asaltaron, recordó sus vacaciones en esa casa de la que tenia buenos recuerdos, no como en Grimauld place, a la cual no quería acercarse de ser posible nunca. Sin perder el tiempo se adentró en la habitación, pensando en darse un baño, pues aunque lo había hecho en el ministerio, lo hizo rápidamente, y aún se sentía sucio por haber estado todos esos días en Azkaban.

Al entrar al baño procedió a quitarse su ropa que estaba hecha un desastre y a darse un baño concienzudamente, se demoró un rato, pero al salir pudo sentirse bien consigo mismo de nuevo. Al salir se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ponerse, pues en esa habitación, se conservaba la ropa de su adolescencia y que tras su entrenamiento como auror ya no le quedaría, pensó en llamar a Morty y pedirle que buscase algo que tal vez le quedase, y así lo hizo.

-Llamó el amo Sirius.- dijo Morty apareciendo inmediatamente

-Morty, podrías conseguirme algo de ropa, la que está en el armario ya no me queda y sabes que con magia el resultado no es el mejor.- anunció Sirius al elfo que lo observaba atentamente

-Por supuesto amo Sirius, Morty enseguida buscará algo que pueda usar el amo.- y con eso desapareció por unos minutos para volver a aparecer con algunos pijamas

-Morty le trajo al amo, algunas prendas del amo Regulus y también del difunto amo Orión señor, Morty espera que algo de lo que le trajo le sirva, amo Sirius.- dijo el elfo dejando las prendas encima de la cama ora que Sirius pudiese obsérvalas

-Gracias Morty, puedes retirarte, te llamaré si necesito algo más.- Sin más que decir el elfo se retiro, mientras Sirius observaba las prendas en la cama, no sabía como sentirse al respecto de utilizar las prendas de sus familiares ya muertos, pero no tenía otra opción, agarró un pijama que pensó que le quedaría y se lo puso, imagino que era de su padre, pues con los años y aunque él no lo quisiera se iba pareciendo cada día más a Orión Black, le quedaba muy bien, decidió recostarse un momento, mientras su abuela llegaba con el medimago.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Melania recibía al medimago Smith y lo dirigía a la habitación de Sirius, para que lo revisara. Al llegar a la habitación Melania tocó, pero nadie contestaba, por lo que llamó a Morty para que averiguara si Sirius estaba ahí.

-El amo Sirius se encuentra dormido ama.- dijo el elfo

-Bueno, entonces podemos pasar y que lo revise.

-Lo dejaremos dormir, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos es normal que esté cansado.-dijo el medimago, mientras pasaba su varita diagnosticando a Sirius.- presenta un cuadro de deshidratación y desnutrición leve, con algunas pociones, descanso y buena comida en muy poco tiempo estará como siempre.- explicó a Melania que lo observaba trabajar en silencio, mientras veía como le daba pociones a beber a Sirius que seguía dormido sin inmutarse.- le dejaré una prescripción con las pociones que deben darle por los siguientes días, no es necesario que coma hoy, pues ya le di una poción nutriente que lo ayudará hasta mañana, dejémosle descansar que lo necesita.- sin más el medimago le entrego una prescripción con las pociones necesarias y salió acompañado por Morty.

Melania observó un rato a su nieto, viéndolo así se veía tan tranquilo, le daba angustia pensar todo lo que tuvo que vivir en tan pocos días, con suerte mejoraría pronto. Se quedó un rato más observándolo y luego salió sin hacer ruido.

/

Al día siguiente Sirius se levantó ya muy tarde a pesar de haber dormido más de 12 horas, aún se sentía cansado, pero el haber dormido en una cama cómoda le había ayudado mucho, se dirigió al baño para alistarse, hoy tenía que hacer todo lo posible para hablar con Moony y saber donde estaba su ahijado, Harry debía estar con él, en especial ahora que se había demostrado su inocencia. Al salir del baño encontró unas túnicas en la cama que ya estaba hecha, así que supuso que Morty se había encargado de buscarle más ropa, hoy pasaría por su departamento, por mucho que la abuela lo quisiera mantener ahí, él tenía su casa y no podía dejarla. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina, pensando en pedirle a uno de los elfos el desayuno, mientras caminaba, se puso a pensar en quien tendría a su ahijado, supuso que Dumbledore lo hubiese enviado con alguna familia, al pensar que era culpable, cuando ya casi llegaba a la cocina se encontró a su abuela.

-Buenas días abuela.- saludó Sirius a la anciana que se encontraba poniendo flores en un jarrón.

-Buenas días hijo, espero que hayas descansado, acompáñame le pediré a los elfos que te sirvan el desayuno en el comedor, necesitas alimentarte y tomar las pociones que te receto el medimago Smith anoche.- le dijo su abuela mientras lo llevaba al comedor. Los elfos no demoraron en servirle un suculento desayuno, que después de días sin comer como es debido, atacó inmediatamente. Su abuela la acompañó con un pastel, pues ella ya había desayunado y era amante a los postres. Estaban comiendo en silencio y casi terminaban, cuando su abuela habló.

-Que piensas hacer ahora, querido, sinceramente a tu abuelo y a mi nos gustaría, que vinieses a vivir con nosotros, esta casa se siente muy solitaria.- dijo su abuela con voz nostálgica

-Hasta ahora, solo tengo pensado en buscar a mi ahijado, abuela, ahora que sus padres han muerto es mi deber hacerme cargo de él.- explico Sirius con voz rota, pues aún se le hacía difícil hablar de James y Lily, sin sentir que les había fallado completamente.

-¿Entiendo que tú ahijado es un bebé aún?.- Melania preguntó

-Si, apenas tiene un año y medio.- respondió Sirius

-No crees que sería mejor, para ti y el bebé, venir a vivir aquí con nosotros, donde todos te podemos ayudar con su crianza, y donde yo puedo velar de él, en caso de que tú tengas que salir, incluso tenemos elfos, que te ayudarán, tu sólo no podrás con un bebé pequeño aún, por mucho que tus intenciones sean buenas cariño.- explico su abuela, y el al meditarlo, supo que tenía razón, él tenía poca experiencia con bebés, es más su única experiencia era Harry, y lo poco que había ayudado, pues cuando tuvieron que esconderse bajo él Fidelio, se veían con menor frecuencia y él se perdió muchas cosas de su ahijado, sin embargo él lo quería como si fuese su hijo.

-Tienes razón abuela, estaré mejor aquí con ustedes, que yo solo y sin ayuda, solo les pediré que mis amigos sean bienvenidos, sin que tenga que preocuparme por que el abuelo o cualquier otro miembro de la familia les menosprecien e insulten.- habló Sirius con seriedad.

-Por supuesto, querido, tú abuelo ha cambiado mucho, desde que finalizó la guerra, recapacitó y es por eso que está tú hoy aquí, y luego él hablará contigo.- declaró Melania, contenta de que su nieto, decidiese quedarse con ellos en la Mansión Black.

-Me retiro abuela, tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo Remus, y averiguar dónde está mi ahijado y traerlo a casa, donde debe estar.

-Suerte querido, haré que los elfos preparen una habitación para el pequeño Harry, e iré a comprar algunas cosas que necesite el bebé, supongo que todo lo que tenían los Potter se ha de haber perdido, cuando se destruyó la casa.

-Yo también lo creo, abuela, te agradecería que hicieras eso por mí, te quiero.- dándole un beso en la frente, Sirius salió de la casa, hasta él área donde podían desaparecerse y se dirigió al hogar de Remus.

Al llegar vio la cabaña que los padres de Remus le habían heredado, tal como días antes, y su corazón se llenó de alegría, pues pensó que nunca volvería a ver ese paisaje y a su amigo. Sin más se dirigió a la cabaña y tocó la puerta, y esperó a que abriesen, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Remus Lupin abrió la puerta.

-Sirius.- dijo Remus en un susurró, visiblemente afectado.

-Moony.- respondió Sirius, abrazando a su amigo, pues no se veía nada bien, cargaba con una barba que se veía era de muchos días ya, y además estaba peor que nunca, ni los días de Luna llena habían dejado a Remus Lupin en tan lamentable estado, y era normal, pues pensó haber perdido a su manada completa, hasta que se enteró por el profeta que Sirius había sido liberado y que el verdadero culpable era Peter, lo cual no hizo si no aumentar su dolor.

-Ya estoy de vuelta Moony, no me iré de nuevo, debemos ser fuertes por Harry, el nos necesita. Sirius intentaba tranquilizar a Moony, quien lloraba abrazado a su amigo.

-Me siento tan culpable por haber creído que eras el culpable, yo sabía en el fondo que tú nunca traicionarías a James y Lily, pero el dolor me cegó.- dijo Remus aún entre sollozos

-No te preocupes, ya nada de eso importa, al menos estoy libre para recuperar a Harry, y luego buscar a esa maldita rata asquerosa de Peter.- anunció Sirius, dándole unas palma ditas a Remus que ya estaba más tranquilo.

-Lo que te diré, no te gustará nada Canuto.- dijo Remus, mirando seriamente a su amigo.

-Que es Moony, dímelo de una buena vez, ¿se trata de Harry?, donde está por cierto, esperaba que tú supieses para irlo a buscar lo más pronto posible.- dijo Sirius, mirando a Remus esperando respuestas.

-De eso precisamente quería hablar, Dumbledore, mando a Harry, con la familia de Lily, en específico con su hermana Petunia.- Remus se preparó para la reacción de su amigo, pues era bien sabido por todos los merodeadores, que Petunia odiaba la magia y odiaba a Lily, no se podía esperar nada bueno de esa mujer.

-¿QUE DUMBLEDORE HIZO QUE?.- exclamó Sirius, furioso, ese viejo estaba cometiendo error tras error, primero lo mando a Azkaban sin juicio y ahora manda a su ahijado con su familia muggle que no lo quiere, él sabía por James que Lily escribió en su testamento que por ningún motivo su bebé sería entregado a su hermana, era obvio que el viejo estaba demente ya.

-Exactamente eso, y nos ha dicho a todos que no debemos acercarnos, para que Harry pueda tener una vida plena y tranquila, fuera del mundo mágico.- dijo Remus a Sirius, quien paseaba rabioso de un lado para otro.

-Pues me importa un soberano pepino, lo que haya dicho Dumbledore, yo recuperaré a mi ahijado, no lo dejaré con esos muggles que sabrá Merlín que trato le estarán dando.

-Tenemos que actuar con precaución Sirius, tú sabes el poder que tiene Dumbledore y si él quisiera podría dejar a Harry, ahí y no permitir que nos acerquemos.- le explico Remus para que no se adelantara a los acontecimientos como siempre hacia Sirius.

-No te preocupes Moony, ya verá Dumbledore lo que sucede, cuando te metes con un Black.- dijo Sirius, mientras planificaba en su mente, lo que haría para recuperar a su ahijado, porque a él no le cabía ni la menor duda que lo recuperaría, como que se llamaba Sirius Orión Black.

 **Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, esperó que les haya gustado, ya Sirius está mejor, y en el próximo capítulo bebé Harry será recuperado de donde los Dursley.**

 **Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo Amanecer**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente intento escribir con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 5: Rescate en Privet Drive**

El actuar impulsivamente es una característica muy bien conocida de Sirius, fue por ello que Remus se sorprendió al escuchar el plan que este tenía para recuperar a su ahijado.

-Esto es lo que haremos, primero tengo que hablar con mi abuelo, para poder solicitar la custodia de Harry, necesitaré los abogados de la familia, aunque no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo pues soy el padrino de Harry y él debería estar conmigo, aunque todo esto lo haremos sin que se entere Dumbledore, porque con lo que me dijiste, es evidente que tratará de impedir que tenga a Harry.- dijo Sirius a Moony, después de tranquilizarse y pensar seriamente cuál sería la mejor vía para tener a Harry sin que se lo pudiesen quitar, porque a Sirius no le cabía duda que Dumbledore tendría para objetar, una vez se enteré.

-Me parece muy buena idea Sirius, pero tenemos que comenzar a movernos, no creo que Harry deba estar más de lo necesario con la familia de Lily.- le respondió Remus, visiblemente angustiado por lo que pudiese estar viviendo su cachorro.

-Si, eso haré, vamos acompáñame a la Mansión Black, necesito hablar con mi abuelo, lo más pronto posible, no me cabe duda que si lograron sacarme de Azkaban en tan poco tiempo, ocurra algo parecido con Harry.- dijo Sirius a Remus, mientras este se levantaba, para acompañar a su amigo.

Los dos amigos salieron de la casa del licántropo y se aparecieron en la mansión Black, donde le preguntaron a un elfo donde se encontraba Arcturus, comunicándole este que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Inmediatamente Sirius se encaminó hacia allá, al llegar tocó la puerta, y después de escuchar a su abuelo darle permiso, ingresó al lugar, encontrando a su abuelo, leyendo el profeta.

-Sirius, hijo, pensé que no te encontrabas en casa, tú abuela está vuelta loca organizando la habitación que será de tu ahijado.- dijo Arcturus, con una sonrisa en su anciano rostro.

-Acabó de volver abuelo, quería hablar contigo, este es mi amigo Remus Lupin.- presento Sirius a su amigo

-Buenas tardes Lord Black.- saludó Remus educadamente al patriarca de la familia Black

-Mucho gusto muchacho, me alegro que mi nieto, ya haya buscado a sus amigos, y bien Sirius, dime que querías hablar conmigo.- preguntó Arcturus, mientras les hacía señas para que se sentaran frente a él.

-Verás abuelo, fui a buscar a Remus pues sabía que él sabría donde se encontraba mi ahijado, y no estaba equivocado, el problema es que Dumbledore mando a mi ahijado con su familia muggle, la cual sabemos por Lily la madre de Harry que odian la magia, estoy angustiado por lo que puede estar pasando mi ahijado.- dijo Sirius visiblemente contrariado

-Ya veo, común de los muggles, odiar lo que no entienden, entonces supongo que necesitas mi ayuda para recuperarlo ¿no es así?.- preguntó Arcturus

-Si abuelo, necesito que los abogados de la familia me consigan la custodia de Harry, para que nadie pueda quitármelo, pues estoy seguro que Dumbledore tratará de impedir que se quede conmigo.- aclaró Sirius

-No esperó nada menos de esa vieja cabra, no sé cómo se le ocurre enviar a un niño mágico a vivir con muggles, y más aún a él Niño-Que-vivió.- declaró Arcturus francamente molesto por las atribuciones tomadas por el viejo director de Hogwarts.- No te preocupes hijo, enseguida contactaré a Cattermole, y estoy seguro que lo más pronto posible tendremos a tu ahijado aquí con nosotros, le hará bien a esta casa, tener sangre joven corriendo por los pasillos nuevamente.- comentó Arcturus emocionado con la perspectiva de tener a un niño en su casa nuevamente, él aún recordaba esa etapa de sus hijos y nietos.

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo abuelo, quisiera tener a Harry en casa lo más pronto posible.- expresó Sirius, viendo como su abuelo, se dirigía a la red flu y llamaba al abogado de la familia, y este le informaba que enseguida estaría con ellos, no mucho tiempo después Cattermole apareció en la habitación y saludó a todos.

-Buenas tardes, señores Black, no pensé que necesitaran mis servicios tan pronto, díganme en que les puedo ayudar.- dijo Cattermole, sentándose como le indicaba Arcturus

-Buenas tardes señor Cattermole, lo hemos llamado, porque tenemos un problema con la custodia del ahijado de mi nieto, quien actualmente está viviendo con su familia muggle, la cual no lo trata muy bien.- le informó Arcturus al abogado.

-Bien, entonces infórmenme el nombre del infante, para proceder con la solicitud de la custodia, aunque les recomiendo que pidan también una solicitud de adopción para el menor, pues es más conveniente para evitar futuras disputas de sus familiares que pueden apelar que están en su derecho de tener al menor con ellos.- informó el abogado

-El nombre de mi ahijado es Harry Potter Evans, y si usted piensa que es lo mejor solicite también la adopción de mi ahijado, no quiero que tenga que volver a vivir con esos muggles nunca más, aunque dudo que hagan un gran escándalo porque me lo lleve.- dijo Sirius a Cattermole

-Uhh.. así que su ahijado es el Niño-Que-Vivió, trataremos de actuar lo más rápido posible, sé de muy buena fuente que algunas familias han solicitado su custodia también, al ser usted su padrino, creo que tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar este caso, ¿tiene usted algún documento, en el que los padres notifiquen que usted debería quedarse con su hijo, en caso de morir?, no es tan necesario, pero nos ayudaría mucho.- le explicó el abogado a Sirius, mientras miraba algunos documentos.

-James, me dijo desde que comenzaron a esconderse que en su testamento, me nombraban albacea y me cedían la custodia de Harry, claro que esa ley solo la aprueban los gobblins pero podemos pedirles una copia del testamento de los Potter.- dijo Sirius

-Bien, pues iré a Gringots primero para solicitar una copia del testamento de los Potter en su nombre, y luego me dirigiré al ministerio, tenemos que actuar lo más pronto posible, me retiro que pasen una buena tarde, los mantendré informados.- se despidió Cattermole y desapareció rumbo a Gringots

/

Después de haber pasado por Gringots y obtenido la información que necesitaba, Jason Cattermole se dirigía al ministerio al departamento de ley y regulación mágica, pues quería comenzar el trámite de adopción del menor de los Potter lo más pronto posible, al llegar se acercó a la secretaria del departamento, solicitándole hablar con su superior, no esperó mucho tiempo cuando lo hicieron pasar a la oficina de George Cristof jefe del departamento.

-Buenas tardes señor Cristof, soy Jason Cattermole, abogado de la familia Black.- informó Jason a el hombre quien lo observaba intrigado

-¿Dígame señor Cattermole en qué le puedo ayudar?.- respondió el señor Cristof

-Quisiera hablar sobre una solicitud de custodia y adopción que mi representado Sirius Black, impone sobre el joven Harry James Potter Evans.- dijo Cattermole a Cristof

-Entiendo, pero como comprenderá, en los últimos días desde la muerte de sus padres, han venido muchas personas solicitando la custodia del menor, pero entiendo que él se encuentra con la familia de su madre.- respondió Cristof

-Créame señor Cristof estaba informado de ese asunto de familias solicitando la custodia, pero me encuentro aquí porque el señor Black es el padrino del joven Potter, además tengo aquí conmigo el testamento de los señores Potter, donde le dan la custodia al señor Black, así como también lo nombran albacea, hasta que el menor tenga la mayoría de edad, además que en el testamento también expresan que por ningún motivo el menor se debe quedar con su familia muggle.- dijo Jason a Cristof quien lo observaba sorprendido

-Bueno eso cambia un poco las cosas, si bien los testamentos elaborados en Gringots no son validados en un 100% en el ministerio, si son tomados en cuenta en situaciones cómo estás, ya que los padres del menor otorgaron la custodia al señor Black, lo único que se tendría que hacer es el trámite de adopción y legalizar la custodia solicitada a Gringots, creo que después de todo el señor Black, si se quedará con la custodia de su ahijado, anunció Cristof.

-Bien pues siendo así, le dejaré la solicitud de adopción a su secretaria así como también los papeles, de legalización de la custodia.- informó Cattermole

-Si eso es correcto, a más tardar dentro de 2 días le enviaremos los documentos a su oficina, señor Cattermole.- anunció Cristof

-Bien, si eso es todo me despido, gracias por su colaboración, señor Cristof.- se despidió Jason del jefe del departamento, al salir le entrego a la secretaria toda la documentación que había preparado antes de llegar al ministerio y se retiro, dirigiéndose a su oficina, donde le mando una carta a los señores Black, informándole las buenas nuevas.

/

Sirius Black se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión Black junto a su amigo Remus y sus abuelos, habían pasado ya dos días desde que Cattermole, le envió una nota informándole de los acontecimientos de la legalización de la custodia y la adopción de Harry, y estaba esperando ansiosamente a que este llegara con la documentación que lo acreditaba a él como padre adoptivo y persona a cargo de la custodia de Harry, Sirius nunca había sido una persona paciente, pero estaba desesperado por recuperar a su ahijado, tenía que agradecerle a Moony que no le permitió correr hacia Privet Drive desde el primer momento. Se quedó divagando un rato más, hasta que escucho la chimenea y volteó a ver cómo llegaba el abogado que tan ansiosamente había esperado.

-Buenas tardes señores.. señora.- saludó Cattermole, haciendo una leve reverencia a los presentes, quienes respondieron a su saludo

-Bien señor Cattermole, ¿dígame que ya tiene los documentos necesarios para recuperar a mi ahijado?.- preguntó Sirius nervioso

-Así es señor Black, me acaba de llegar la documentación y vine inmediatamente a entregársela.- el abogado saco un montón de documentos que le entrego a Sirius, quien los reviso y se dio cuenta que el nombre de su ahijado habia pasado a ser "Harry James Potter Black", se alegraba que su ahijado siguiese manteniendo el apellido de sus padres, pues él no quería robarle el lugar que sabía le pertenecía a su amigo, aunque este ya no se encontrase con ellos, después de revisar que todos los papeles estuviesen en orden, le preguntó al abogado cuando podría ir a recoger a su ahijado.

-Cuando usted lo desee, usted es legalmente su padre, y desde el momento en que se entregaron los documentos usted puede tomar funciones de su rol.- anunció el abogado.- Si gusta puedo acompañarlos para dar fe de la legalidad en caso, que los familiares del menor pongan alguna pega a entregárselo.- declaró Cattermole

-Si por supuesto, vamos ahora mismo, quiero que hoy Harry duerma en su nueva casa, vamos Remus acompáñanos.- invitó Sirius a su licántropo amigo, quien tenía una gran sonrisa, pues al fin tendrían a Harry con ellos.

Los 3 hombres se dirigieron a la zona donde se podían aparecerse desde la mansión Black, y Moony fue el encargado de llevarlos, pues él era el único que conoció la ubicación de la casa de Petunia Dursley.

Llegaron a un callejón de Privet Drive que daba a una calle, llena de casas iguales, siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron el número 4 que era el hogar de los Dursley, se apresuraron a tocar el timbre y esperaron, hasta que abrieron. Una mujer con cabello rubio y cara de caballo apareció, Sirius no se sorprendió había visto a Petunia en el matrimonio de James y Lily, era inconcebible como una mujer tan hermosa como lo fue Lily estaba emparentada con esta mujer, que además de fea tenía una mueca pintada en la cara que la hacía verse peor aún.

-Que hacen en mi casa ustedes circo de anormales, de una vez les digo si pretenden visitar a ese fenómeno hijo de mi hermana están muy equivocados, no quiero gente de su clase entrando y saliendo de mi casa.- gruño Petunia con enojo en la voz y visiblemente enfadada

-Para tu información vengo por mi ahijado, no dejaré que se quede en esa pocilga contigo y el elefante de tu marido.- dijo Sirius, pasando de largo a lado de Petunia sin esperar una invitación a pasar que sabía no llegaría

-Llévate a ese mocoso de una vez, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él, estos días he tenido que aguantarlo, quitandole la atención que mi Dudley necesita.- expresó Petunia

-Dame a mi ahijado y me iré de aquí estupida mujer.- declaró Sirius, mirando como Petunia se dirigía a la alacena debajo de las escaleras y sacaba a su ahijado quien se veía que había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormido, pues tenía su carita roja y manchada de lágrimas secas

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE, TENER A MI AHIJADO METIDO EN ESE CUCHITRIL MALDITA MUJER!.- exclamó Sirius encolerizado y queriendo atacar a la maldita jirafa que se hacía llamar madre y ni corazón tenía, siendo detenido por Remus, quien lo agarró para que no golpeara a Petunia, aunque el mismo no se estaba conteniendo de atacar a ese ser que se hacía llamar mujer, su lobo interior rugía pidiendo venganza.

-Y DONDE QUERÍA QUE META A ESTE FENÓMENO OBVIAMENTE NO LO PONDRÍA CON MI DUDLEY LO PODÍA CONTAMINAR CON SU RAREZA!.- gritó Petunia, mientras le entregaba el bebé al abogado

-Agradece que no te hechice en este mismo momento, porque soy capaz de matarte, maldita rata de alcantarilla, pero ya me encargaré de que pagues cada una de las cosas que seguramente le haz de haber hecho a mi ahijado!.- dijo Sirius con voz sombría y afilada, haciendo que Petunia se encoja de miedo, pues Sirius no era un Black por nada.

Los hombres salieron de Privet Drive, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada mordaz a la cara de caballo, que lastimosamente Harry tenía por tía. Sirius acogió a su ahijado quien habia despertado y estaba llorando por los gritos y lo tranquilizó, mientras este lo abrazaba reconociéndolo. Llegaron de nuevo hasta el callejón donde aparecieron, y volvieron a la casa Black.

Sirius ingresó a la casa con su ahijado un poco más tranquilo, su carita estaba roja de tanto llorar y sus ojos verdes iguales a los de Lily estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas. Sirius apresuró el paso, pues quería llamar a un medimago inmediatamente para que revisara a su ahijado, el estado en el que estaba era lamentable, tenia quizás algunos días sin ser cambiado, y seguramente esa mujer no se preocupó por darle de comer adecuadamente. Al llegar al salón sus abuelos los estaba esperando, Melania al ver el estado del bebé se levantó presurosa.

-Pero que le han hecho esa gentuza a este pobre angelito.- exclamó Melania visiblemente contrariada

-No te imaginas abuela, por favor llama al medimago que venga lo más pronto posible, quiero que revise a Harry.- dijo Sirius

-Si querido, por supuesto enseguida lo llamo, adelántate a la habitación del pequeño, enseguida te envío a Silly para que lo bañe, y ya te alcanzo yo.

Sirius se encaminó a la habitación que su abuela había preparado para Harry en un tiempo récord, aunque Sirius sentía ganas de llorar por la suerte que le tocó a su pobrecito ahijado se contuvo para no asustarlo, pues Harry se había pegado a él y no quería soltarlo, y para ser sinceros él tampoco quería dejarlo. Una vez en la habitación, Silly estaba preparando ya la tina para bañar a Harry, y él fue hacia el cambiador para quitarle esas ropas que traía el pequeño, el pobre Harry tenía la piel irritada debido a las horas que demoraban en cambiarlo, al ver eso Sirius se molestó aún más con esa miserable gente, pero trató de tranquilizarse por Harry, una vez estuvo el baño listo, Silly lo ayudó a bañarlo, pues él nunca lo había hecho. Cuando Harry estuvo limpio, le pidió a Silly que le enseñara cómo cambiar al pequeño, y la elfina le indicó lo que debía hacer, cuando ya estuvo listo, le pidió a Silly que le trajera un biberón y mientras le daba de comer a su ahijado que lo miraba atentamente, Sirius se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que nada nunca le pasara a su pequeño.

 **Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy, por fin Harry está con Sirius. No se preocupen los Dursley tendrán su merecido pronto, ya lo verán.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nuevo Amanecer**

 **Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente intento escribir con ellos.**

 **Capítulo 6: Comenzando rutinas**

Melania estaba muy contenta, pensando en cómo en pocos días las cosas habían cambiado tanto en la Mansión Black, el pequeño Harry la tenía dando vueltas en su pequeña manita, pues hacía tanto tiempo que un niño no vivía en la mansión que esta nueva rutina tenía encantada a la matriarca de la familia Black. Ella acostumbraba a madrugar y comenzar su día desde muy temprano, ahora con su nueva rutina, lo primero que hacía era revisar que Harry se encontrará aún dormido, y bajar al desayunador y esperar a su marido, para desayunar juntos, pocos minutos después de ella Arcturus la saludaba.

-Buenas días querida.-

-Buenas días cariño, ¿como dormiste?.- respondió Melania

-Bien, he pensado que ya llegó el momento de hablar con Sirius, no lo he hecho porque quería darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina.- le comentó Arcturus

-Habla con él más tarde, y trata de convencerlo, no creo que se niegue, pero le será difícil tomar otras obligaciones ahora que Harry no quiere separarse de él, le ha afectado mucho, sus días con esos horribles muggles.- dijo Melania

-Yo también lo creo, pero no le voy a pedir que tome funciones inmediatamente, solo quiero que esté preparado, para que dentro de un tiempo lo pueda hacer.- dijo Arcturus, comenzando a comer y dando por finalizada la conversación.

/

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, Sirius Black, despertaba aturdido pues acababa de tener una pesadilla de su estadia en Azkaban, el medimago le dijo que era normal que tenga esos sueños, y que podía tomar una poción sin sueños de vez en cuando, pues era muy peligroso y se podría volver adicto a ella, él realmente no quería arriesgarse, por eso no había tomado ninguna, y llevaba días durmiendo mal, dejo de divagar y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, pues tenía que pasar por la habitación de su ahijado, el pobrecito desde que lo habían recuperado de casa de los Dursley no se quería separar de él, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Sirius no tenía idea como harían cuando él volviera a su trabajo de auror que lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso podría irse días por alguna misión, al menos tenía a su abuela y a Silly, que lo habían ayudado desde que trajo a Harry, Remus aparecía por el día para jugar con su cachorro, pero seguía en su búsqueda de trabajo y no podía quedarse todo el día. Una vez listo se dirigió al cuarto de Harry y al entrar lo encontró, parado sosteniéndose de las barras de la cuna, al verlo se soltó pues quería que Sirius lo cargara y calló sentado en su cuna, comenzando a llorar, Sirius se apresuró a tomarlo en brazos y consolarlo, y poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, la verdad es que Harry ya caminaba un poco antes de toda la tragedia sucedida, pero ahora tenía miedo de intentarlo, Sirius suponía que se debía a la experiencia traumática que vivió, lo que causó este temor.

-Tranquiló pequeño yo no te dejaré.- dijo Sirius a Harry, quien le sonrió a su padrino, mientras este lo lanzaba por los aires, haciendo reír al menor.

-Bien Harry, vamos a cambiarte.- le dijo a Sirius mientras escuchaba balbucear a Harry sentado en su cuna, mientras él buscaba su ropa. Al final escogió una camiseta azul con un estampado de una snitch en el pecho y un par de pantalones blancos, junto a unos mocasines del color de la camisa, debía dar gracias a su abuela quien se había encargado de comprarle de todo a Harry, y parecía que el bebé tenía más ropa que el mismo.

-Nutoo... nutooo.- llamaba Harry a su padrino desde su cuna. Sirius sonrió, como cada vez que escuchaba a su ahijado llamarlo, con su vocecita.

-Bien pequeño Prongs, vamos a cambiarte, y después iremos con la abuela, que te parece.- hablaba Sirius con Harry mientras lo cambiaba y este jugaba con sus piecitos impidendole dicha tarea.

Después de pasar varios minutos intentando cambiar a Harry consiguiéndolo mucho después, lo levanto en brazos y se dirigieron al desayunador. Ahí se encontraban sus abuelos quienes ya estaban por terminar de desayunar.

-Buenos días abuelo.. abuela.- saludó Sirius mientras se sentaba y transformaba la silla a su lado en una sillita alta para darle de comer al pequeño Harry.

-Buenos días querido, veo que ustedes dos han amanecido muy contentos el día de hoy.- saludó Melania

-Buen día hijo, estaba por retirarme pero quiero hablar más tarde contigo.- saludó Arcturus, antes de levantarse

-Por supuesto abuelo, más tarde te busco en tu despacho.- dijo Sirius, viendo cómo su abuelo asentía y se retiraba.

-Dame acá a este guapo bebé, yo le doy de comer mientras tú desayunas.- dijo Melania a Sirius, quien aceptó de inmediato

-¿Sabes de que quiere hablar el abuelo conmigo, abuela?.- preguntó Sirius

-La verdad si, pero tendrás que esperar a que tu abuelo te lo comente, no es nada malo así que despreocúpate.- aclaró Melania

-Bueno al menos eso me tranquiliza.- expresó Sirius, y comenzó a comer.

Al terminar de desayunar su abuela, se llevó a Harry al cuarto de juegos y él se dirigió al despacho para hablar con su abuelo de una vez por todas. Al llegar tocó la puerta y después de recibir el permiso de su abuelo, entró en la habitación, encontrando a Arcturus revisando una documentación.

-Bien abuelo, aquí me tienes, de que deseabas hablar conmigo.- preguntó Sirius, yendo directo al grano, Arcturus suspiró, y procedió a contestarle a su nieto.

-Como bien sabrás Sirius, desde antes de que salieras de Azkaban, mi objetivo fue darte el mando de la familia, tú sabes que ya estoy viejo, y creo que ha llegado el momento de que tú dirijas nuestra familia, sé que tu intención es volver a tu trabajo como auror, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras un poco más, pues tú sabes lo peligroso que es ese trabajo y ahora tienes a Harry y debes preocuparte por su bienestar y con ese trabajo, casi no lo verás.- declaró Arcturus, mirando a su nieto, quien lo observaba en silencio

-No se que decirte abuelo, se que tienes en razón en lo de mi trabajo, yo mismo lo he estado pensando y la idea no me entusiasma mucho, pero no creo estar preparado para asumir esa responsabilidad, hasta hace muy poco yo estaba repudiado en esta familia y aunque sé que las cosas son diferentes ahora, no creo que sea lo correcto.- expresó Sirius a su abuelo, mirándole seriamente

-Lo se Sirius, y no te pido que lo hagas ahora, tal vez en unos meses más que tengas un rutina con la que estés a gusto y ya Harry, no sea tan dependiente de ti, puedas asumir el rol que te corresponde, yo tengo plena confianza en tí, eres un Black después de todo y naciste para esto, por mas que lo quieras negar.

-Está bien abuelo, te daré el gusto, pero dentro de unos meses hasta ese entonces puedes irme indicando los asuntos familiares e iré poniéndome al corriente de todo.- respondió Sirius, pues no tenía otra alternativa, sabía que su abuelo le insistiría siempre si es que se opusiera.

-Eso era la respuesta que quería escuchar hijo, no te preocupes lo harás bien, y llevarás la gloria a nuestro apellido nuevamente.- dijo Arcturus con un brillo en sus ojos

-Eso esperó abuelo, eso espero yo también.- le dijo Sirius, y sin más se despidió de su abuelo, tenía mucho en lo que pensar y es que su vida en unos días había dado un vuelco completamente arrebatador. Se dirigió al salón de juegos para ver al pequeño Prongs, cuando llegó ahí, se dio cuenta que sus primas Narcissa y Andrómeda habían venido de visita con sus respectivos hijos, la verdad aún le guardaba un poco de rencor a Narcissa pues su marido es un Mortífago, pero tendiendo en cuenta que ahora vive en la casa de su familia y que ellos apoyaban abiertamente al innombrable, era mejor dejarlo pasar. Dejo de pensar y se acercó a saludar a sus primas.

-Hola Cissy...Dromeda.- les dio un beso a cada una y observó como la pequeña Dora jugaba con sus primos manteniéndolos entretenidos.

-¿Como haz estado, Sirius?.- preguntó Andrómeda, mientras tomaba su té

-Cada día mejor Dromeda, Harry me mantiene entretenido, y se me hace más fácil olvidar, Remus suele venir a diario también.- comentó Sirius

-¿Te quedarás viviendo aquí en la mansión?.- preguntó Narcissa

-Los abuelos me lo pidieron y acepté, así que por el momento sí, es más conveniente por la ayuda que me brindan con Harry.- dijo Sirius observando a los niños jugar, realmente se llevaban bien, incluso Harry y el pequeño Malfoy se llevaban bien, era una ternura ver como tenían una conversación en su pequeño lenguaje.

-Me alegro que te quedes, le hará bien a los niños crecer acompañados, así como una vez nosotros crecimos juntos.- dijo Andrómeda, contenta por su primo

-Yo también lo creo Sirius, solo basta mirarlos jugar, Merlin quiera y siempre se lleven igual.- mencionó Narcissa, mientras Sirius asentía a lo dicho, mirando a los niños y pensando en qué tal y como dijeron sus primas hasta ellos no lleguen, toda la maldad que a ellos les tocó vivir, y entonces se dijo a sí mismo que por ello se convertiría en Lord Black, para que sus sobrinos y su ahijado no tengan que sufrir nunca, él se encargaría de ello.

 **Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, uno muy tranquilo, pero esto dará pie a muchas cosas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos**


End file.
